


In The Heat Of The Dawn (What? You wanted a clever title?)

by Epic_and_Kitty



Series: Self Ship Ahoy! [1]
Category: Ink!tale - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Breeding, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, F/M, Ink Has A Soul, Knotting, Marking, Mating Cycles/In Heat, OC is a cat girl, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Soulmates, mentions of polyamory, mentions of possessiveness, monster oc, shameless self inserting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 17:48:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19750711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Epic_and_Kitty/pseuds/Epic_and_Kitty
Summary: Ink and his mate/wife/SOULmate Kitty are in heat. Smut ensues. Breeding ensues. Stuff ensues.





	In The Heat Of The Dawn (What? You wanted a clever title?)

**Author's Note:**

> Whadaya want from me, it's 9:53 pm. Its smut, go and read it. 
> 
> Please.

Kitty's eyes fluttered open as she woke, her heat having died down for a moment. She tried to sit up and stretch, only to be dragged back down by her still asleep husband and mate, who grumbled and growled incoherently as he held her tighter, inadvertently pushing his still hard length into her sore core and making Kitty whine, her heat sparking dimly but not enough to make her beg for Ink's touch like before.

At least his knot has deflated, Kitty thought dryly as she tried to pull away again, only to be pulled back with a warning growl and a thrust that probably would have been rough were it not for the fact Ink was asleep. Kitty huffed, glaring at her still very much in heat (and still very much asleep) mate.

"Innnnk, I need to take a pee, com'on..." 

Ink finally loosened his grip, though Kitty was positive he wasn't awake enough to understand. She pulled away from his arms and pulled herself off his dick, shivering as several large globs of cum slipped out of her abused core, her thigh touching the puddle of cum under her, it's coolness jolting her more awake. She sat up and finally stretched before making a dash to the bathroom to relieve her bladder.

Once she finished and started washing her hands, she looked up at the mirror and giggled at her state. Her hair and fur were matted with sweat and cum and...blood? Oh, right, Ink had marked her like ten times in the last five days, and they both still had about two more days of this heat to go, maybe more, considering how possessive Ink had been at the beginning of the week. He usually allowed Blue and Mob a little fun ever since the poly had started, but he had been very aggressive towards them even glancing at her. He had apologized, but still demanded that they and the rest of the house leave for this heat cycle. 

She suspected that was because she was finally in heat at the same time he was and he wanted that to himself and she couldn't blame him. It had been far too long since they were actually able to share a heat cycle instead of one being forced into a heat for the other's benefit. And if she was honest with herself, she found his quiet primal lust extremely arousing.

She turned on the shower, figuring she should at least wash off the matted layers of lovemaking grime before going back to Ink. As she waited for the water to warm up, she caressed her slightly cum distended belly with a thoughtful expression.

Ink, in the few moments of admittedly muddied clarity during his heat, had all but been obsessed with breeding her. Kitty didn't mind of course, she loved the kink as much as he did and she absolutely loved being pregnant. But the last few times they had tried legitimately for more kids, they hadn't been able to get them to stick. Sure, she'd feel the warmth of his magic fertilizing her womb, but every time they checked for SOULings, there weren't any. She was far from infertile, she had three children already, two of which she had birthed, but for the last year, she seemed to have stopped being able to carry a child.

She hid her frown as she entered her shower, groaning slightly as her sore muscles met the heat of the water. She stood there for several moments, back to the water, mind blank as she just let the heat soothe away her aches and pains. She was so engrossed in her shower that she didn't hear the shower curtain open behind her. She reached for a loofah and the soap, only to have her hand gently grabbed and put back at her side. Before she could look behind her, Ink nuzzled into her neck, pressing against her back.

"Left me..." He grumbled, gently nipping her neck and pulling her to him in an embrace. She turned to kiss his temple and pet his skull gently.

"I needed to pee, and I didn't want to have a repeat of last season's heat where you had to shave the mats off of me. I was gonna come back right after, promise."

Ink grumbled again, but didn't lecture. Kitty was pretty sure he didn't have the mental capacity to lecture at the moment. He grabbed her loofah and soap and began to lather her up, almost by second nature. He did seem lucid enough to make his caresses sensual enough to get her hot and bothered again. He held her flush to his chest as he lathered the soapy loofah over her breasts, the hand holding her close dipping between her legs to massage her button. He grinded his cock against her ass as he lathered her up, growling in pleasure as she squirmed against him.

"Daddy, please! More! I need you! Fuck!" She whimpered as her heat began to return full force, her body burning for his touch. Ink chuckled darkly, taking time to rinse her off ever so slowly before pushing her against the shower wall. He spread her legs and caressed her inner thighs, teasing tantalizingly closer to her folds with each swipe of his fingers. Kitty shuddered and whimpered as he grinded his cock between her legs, full out moaning as he rubbed his knot against her clit.

"Daddyyyyyy, pleeeease! I need you so bad, my heat is burning, please!" Kitty tried to slip him in only to be held still by Ink's strong hands, his dark chuckle sending jolts of pleasure and wetness to her core.

"My Princess, my mate," He lined himself up with her lips, grinding the head of his cock against them before thrusting to the hilt in one swift motion.

"M I N E"

He started thrusting at a breakneck pace, the speed alone making Kitty sore, but she arched her back and moaned in bliss as he continued to fuck her.

"All yours Daddy, all fucking yours!"

Ink summoned her SOUL as well as his own and nibbled them as he rubbed them together, making Kitty whimper and moan as she already neared her end. She could feel Ink get closer too, his knot already squeezing into her.

A few thrusts and SOUL rubs later, Ink finally forced his knot inside, cumming hard with Kitty and their SOULs. He held her close as he continued to cum for minutes on end, egging out three more orgasms for her until the water started going cold. He turned the shower off with his foot and gently sat himself and Kitty down in the tub, still very much connected. He nuzzled into her neck, murmuring what must have been sweet nothing's, but Kitty's thoughts were elsewhere.

She was looking down at her very distended belly with three very bright lights floating above her womb. Her SOUL separated from Ink's and floated down to the tiny little lights. As they danced around her SOUL, growing brighter and glowing stronger, it finally clicked in her mind.

"Oh my stars, oh my god..." Her voice warbled as she felt tears falling and she covered her mouth to muffle her sobs. Ink immediately looked at her in worry, grabbing her hand and whining at her in concern. She gently put both their hands on her belly, and the tiny SOULings rush to rub against their parents hands, chirping softly. Even in Ink's lessened mental comprehension, it didn't take long for him to understand. His SOUL floats down to greet his new babies and they rush to rub against his SOUL as they did with their mother. Ink doesn't even attempt to hold back his tears as he nuzzles his wife's neck.

"Yer a mommy again!" He slurs happily , holding her closer.

"And you're a daddy again!" Kitty blubbers, but is quickly silenced by Ink's gentle loving kiss.

She let's out a squeak as he pops his knot out before picking her up and plopping her on the toliet seat to dry her off like a man possessed. He telports her right on top of their nest of a bed before looming over her with a hungry look in his eyes.

"Ink?"

He bites down on her neck, pumping the wound full of magic as she gasps. He pulls back and licks his lips of her blood.

"Time to fill those little SOULs full of magic, gotta make sure they end up big and strong, right?"

" Oh, hell yesss"

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment! They feed my motivation, which is currently begging in the corner like a puppy. Feed the motivation puppy please.


End file.
